gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Carmine Falcone
}} Carmine Falcone was the head of Gotham City's biggest organized crime network. Other gang leaders, such as Fish Mooney, were accountable to Falcone. He also had influence within Gotham City's government and the Gotham City Police Department. Biography During their investigation of Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder, GCPD detectives James Gordon and Harvey Bullock consistently come at crossroads with Fish Mooney, who orders their execution when Gordon blames her for framing an innocent man, Mario Pepper, as the Waynes' murderer to quickly close the case. As Mooney's gang are about to kill Gordon and Bullock in her isolated plant, Falcone arrives with his men, gunning down Mooney's men while saving the two detectives. While confronting her right-hand man, Butch Gilzean, Falcone orders him to remind Mooney that she would need his permission if she wants to kill policemen in the future. After the rescue, Falcone credits his friendship to Gordon's father - a former district attorney in Gotham City who knew how to manage the criminal element by working with Falcone - as the reason why he saved him and Bullock, and explains how "Gotham is on a knife edge." Falcone informs Gordon that Mario Pepper was framed for the Waynes' murder because the city needed to see swift justice done, ending their conversation by saying that there cannot be "organized crime without law and order.” Later, he orders Bullock to make sure that Gordon kills Oswald Cobblepot (Mooney's lackey, who had snitched on her) as a test of loyalty, and to be a "part of the program." While faking Oswald Cobblepot's murder, James learned from him that Carmine's power is slipping, to the point where his rivals and even his subordinates like Mooney are about to rise up in a mob war. Unknown to Bullock and Falcone, Gordon defied his orders and faked his murder.Pilot Falcone later makes a visit to Mooney's Nightclub, where he reveals to Mooney that Cobblepot told him about her plans to take over the control of the mob from him. After Mooney swiftly denies saying so, Falcone seemingly forgives her. However, this was a ruse as Falcone slyly extorts the identity from Mooney about her latest lover, a waiter in her club named Lazlo, and has him beaten by his men as a means of showing Mooney her place. After Carmine Falcone leaves, Fish Mooney plans to bide her time until she has enough power to take on Carmine Falcone. Falcone visits Salvatore Maroni at his restaurant. Carmine later visits Fish Mooney at her restaurant to make sure there are no hard feelings while mentioning that his comare Natalia had an accident in the mugging. Carmine Falcone vows to find the person responsible and the ones who helped him. It is revealed that Carmine Falcone is backing the Wayne Plan for the Arkham District that Mayor Aubrey James is endorsing. When Sal Maroni's restaurant is attacked, Sal Maroni claims that Carmine Falcone's men are responsible. After Mayor James' plans for the Arkham District are announced, James Gordon mentions to Bruce Wayne that Carmine Falcone will control the small housing development while Sal Maroni will handle the refurbishment of Arkham Asylum. Sal Maroni plans to rob a casino that is owned by Falcone's family. Later Don Falcone meets with the mob leaders on his side including Fish Mooney and a Russian mob boss named Nikolai. Carmine discusses with them about what to do with Sal Maroni. A disguised Liza later visits Carmine Falcone in the park where she hums, and then shares, the aria "O Mio Babbino Caro" with him. After finding out that Cobblepot is alive, Mooney meets with Falcone telling him to kill Gordon. Falcone sends hitman Victor Zsasz to kill Gordon. Further in the episode, Gordon and Bullock apprehend Mayor James and use him to get to Falcone in order to bring him in. Falcone anticipated this and revealed that he has Victor Zsasz keeping an eye on Barbara Kean (who had returned to Gotham City in an attempt to talk Falcone into not eliminating Gordon). This caused Gordon and Bullock to give up their plan so that Falcone can release Barbara which Falcone does. Around the final parts of the episode, it is revealed that Cobblepot was working for Carmine Falcone. A flashback reveals that the night that they had met Gordon, Cobblepot and Falcone formed a deal that Falcone would place James Gordon in charge of killing Cobblepot since he knows that Gordon would spare him. In exchange, Cobblepot would forge an alliance with Maroni, snitching for Falcone, and tells him that Mooney and Nikolai are conspiring against him. After the flashback, Falcone tells Cobblepot that everything is going as planned. However, he has reservations about sparing Gordon, though Cobblepot assures him that in time, "he'll see the light." After Oswald had made sure that Connor had failed in killing Sal Maroni, Carmine Falcone received Connor's head as Sal Maroni's minions begin attacking some of Falcone's operations. Carmine went to a dock where he was attacked by Maroni's men. When he saw Penguin, he was pleased, only to learn he was played the whole time. As Penguin went to kill Falcone, Gordon arrived and apprehended Cobblepot and Gilzean for attempted murder. As Gordon planned on slipping away from Maroni's men at the hospital, Cobblepot reminded Gordon that he owed him a big favor, forcing Gordon to take Penguin and Gilzean with them. They escaped to Falcone's warehouse, where he believed he couldn't be found. They were greeted by Selina Kyla and Fish Mooney, much to their surprise. The four were tied up as Fish called Maroni and told him about their whereabouts. After Fish killed Maroni, a firefight broke out, allowing them to slip away. As they escaped, Falcone told Gordon he couldn't continue and he wished to end his life of crime. They were eventually stopped by Selina Kyle and Fish's new henchmen. Falcone told Fish he was retiring from crime. Penguin killed all of Fish's henchmen, allowing the rest to escape yet again. They arrive at Barbara's apartment, only to find Barbara knocked unconscious. Later, Falcone told Gordon it's time for law to save the city and that there isn't a better man than him. He then gave Gordon a pocket knife which was given to him many years ago as a birthday present from Gordon's father before walking off to leave Gotham and retire. Appearances * * * * * * * * * }} Trivia * The character was created by Frank Miller and David Mazzucchelli. He first appeared in Batman ''#404 (1987), in the ''Batman: Year One storyline. Falcone is nicknamed "The Roman," where his stranglehold over Gotham City's organized crime is referenced as "The Roman Empire" at least once. The character is based on Marlon Brando's portrayal of Don Vito Corleone from the 1972 film The Godfather.Carmine Falcone on Wikipedia * Before leaving James Gordon, Falcone pats him on the face and says "in bocca al lupo." This Italian expression literally means "in the mouth of the wolf." The intent of the phrase is to wish the other good luck as he or she heads into danger. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from the comics